Lapin
Lucretia "Tia" Del Bosque (née Lucas), codename Lapin, is a Whateley student. She's not a mutant; rather, she's a sort of faux-Exemplar, having had the Body Image Template and part of the DNA of Iron Bunny forcibly imposed on her body by a Devise created by Luke's girlfriend, Jamie Howe.Down the Rabbit Hole: Part 2 Luke grew up in Palo Madera, a suburb of Redding, California, the son of Spanish immigrants. His father left the family when Luke was four, and returned to Spain, where he works as an accountant. Luke's mother, Estrella, raised him by herself, working as a freelance public relations agent. Appearance Tia's face shows some resemblance with both her former (Lucas') face and with her BIT donor, Iron Bunny. Like Ibby, she has large rabbit-like ears on the top of her head, with a flush skull where a normal human's ears would be. She also has a short, rabbit-like tail at the base of her spine. She has black hair with violet accents. Her ear and tail fur are similarly colored. Stories Main Character *Down the Rabbit Hole *The Big Apple comes with Calamari Powers and abilities Tia does not at present have any paranormal powers per se. She doesn't seem to have inherited either the strength or the regeneration from her BIT donor. However, her new body came with some enhancements: Her large ears make her hearing very sharp, to the point that noise levels which normal humans consider perfectly tolerable (such as within a moving train) are very uncomfortable for her. She routinely wears sound-attenuating earplugs to lessen the discomfort.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 3 Her vision acuity has been measured as 20/9, close to the best ever recorded for a human; In addition, her peripheral vision is as good as her central vision or nearly so. Tia is also quick on her feet and good at leaping at vaulting, but it's currently unclear if this is part of her rabbit-like BIT or simply good physical fitness.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 2 It's possible that powers similar to the Iron Bunny's might emerge at a later date, however. Additionally, Lucretia is a polyglot: she learned Spanish, Greek and Italian from her mother, besides her native English. Equipment Not being on an active hero/villain track, Tia does not possess what usually would be considered "superhero/supervillain equipment". However, she does have a few items of note: * Earplugs -- these are high-tech filters that reduce ambient sounds to a level tolerable to her sensitive ears. Her original pair was supplied by Ibby, but Cerulea created an improved version. * Car -- A gift from Iron Bunny and Hugh Hefner, this is a Porsche 918 Spyder in a custom "Playmate pink" paint, featuring the Playboy bunnyhead logo under the side mirror. Among other features such as retinal-scan security, it has custom gel-filled seats that accommodate Tia's tail comfortably. In order to be able to park the car in-campus, Tia had to join the Gearheads.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 1 Relationships *Del Bosque family ** Estrella - mother ** Mr. Del Bosque - father (estranged) * Jamie Howe - former girlfriend * Iron Bunny - BIT donor References Category:Gen2 Category:Students Category:California Category:Nagrij Category:Gender-complicated